The present invention relates, in general, to a clamping device and is concerned, more particularly, with a device that can be used as a combination clamp or jack.
Conventional C-clamps are used extensively by craftsmen, mechanics, technicians and others. This relatively simple device is basically used to hold two pieces of material together. Other than the clamping function, this device serves no other useful purpose.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a clamping device that functions as a clamp and that can also function as a jack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination clamp and jack device that is relatively simple in construction and that is adjustable.